Sans
Sans is a skeleton Monster who originally lived in Snowdin and is currently living in Echo Creek. He is now a business partner with Grillby where they set up a chain of pubs/restaurants called "Grillby's Burgers & Fries". He was formerly controlled by SuperGaming101 and is currently controlled by CaptainRustbolt21. History Sans is quite mysterious. According to him, he and all the other friends have been killed by Flowey the Flower many times. Sans first appeared in Snowdin in the Undertale Locked Room. He led the gang through Snowdin and told them some tips. At the end of the Undertale Locked Room, he was angry at the gang for sparing Flowey the Flower and allowing him to flee. Papyrus wanted to come with the gang, and so Sans came to make sure he's okay in the Locked Rooms. In The Room of Super Smash Bros, Sans easily managed to beat Super Monkey. After beating Super Monkey, he was up against Sonic the Hedgehog. They had a pretty close battle, but it ended when Sans got a Smash Ball and used his Final Smash on him. Soon after this, everyone revolted against Master Hand, causing the event where everyone knocked out got turned into a Trophy and turned evil. Sans helped out the gang against the evil versions of the knocked out characters. After a long time, Sans returns to the Locked Rooms with Papyrus in Chilling Night. Appearance Sans is a short skeleton wearing a white shirt, blue jacket, black-and-white shorts, and a pair of white slippers. He normally has white dots for eyes, but when he is serious, they disappear. When he is using his telekinesis, his left eye glows bright blue and yellow. Personality Sans is laid back, calm, and is overall very friendly. He is somewhat lazy and loves to make puns. However, he also can be serious if he has to. If you do something that actually angers him, he will warn you with his "Do you wanna have a bad time?" catchphrase. Abilities *Teleportation - Sans can teleport from place to place just by thinking about it. As long as he can remember what place it is, he can teleport there in a second. He prefers to call them "Shortcuts". *Gaster Blaster - They are giant skulls that Sans can summon so he can fire laser beams at his foes. *Telekinesis - Sans can use his telekinetic powers to throw his opponents around the place. *Bones - His basic attacks. Sans will summon bones from the ground and from his hands to attack. *Dodging - Although this ability may sound too plain, Sans can actually dodge all attacks, no matter how big and powerful, completely effortlessly, so as long as he still has some stamina in him. *JUDGMENT - Sans can actually use this ability to see his friend/opponent's SOUL and learn their HP, ATK, DEF, GOLD, EXP, and LOVE. He judges their ability, power, and how much of a threat they can become. If they have a LOVE lower than 10, he will disregard anyone as a threat, even to villains. However, if he judges someone and discovers that their LOVE is above 10, he will start to see them as a threat, although his reaction really depends on how high their LOVE is. Music Trivia The Interlocked review for Sans reveals: * His favorite 'food' is ketchup. * He is happy that he can escape resets in the Locked Rooms, but he's not so sure about it anymore since Chara appeared. *His favorite game is 'Sleep Simulator'. *One of his favorite experiences in the Locked Rooms was getting to meet his future self. *His least favorite experience in the Locked Rooms was being killed by Chara. *That he prefers dogs over cats. However, this was revealed to be that he meant hot dogs instead. *His favorite pizza is... Pizza. *His favorite character that is not made by SuperGaming101 is Sonic the Hedgehog. *His ideal vacation is anywhere relaxing. *He has no crush. He revealed that he does not have a crush on Toriel, even though a lot of the internet thinks so. *He would like to be less lazy. *His one wish would be to finally stop RESETS. *He hasn't exactly have had a sad moment yet. *His plans for outside the rooms is to 'finally be able to relax for good.' * He is interested for Season 2. *Sans is the only hero that currently knows about RESETS. Category:Characters Category:Undertale characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Skeletons Category:Owned by CaptainRustbolt21